


Volpe e anatra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con protagonista la coppia Sanji/Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Figlio del mare [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040442
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: One Piece, Soulmate!fic (appaiono sul corpo delle soulmate - anche in posti diversi - delle rune identiche; canonverse o no, come vuoi), Comico, Fluff: Sanji scopre una mattina che il simbolo della sua soulmate è apparso, proprio sul cuore, così fa di tutto per scoprire chi tra Robin e Nami sia la sua soulmate, cercando di trovare il simbolo sulla loro pelle. BONUS: alla fine scopre che il simbolo c'è l'ha Zoro sulla scapola sinistra.

Sconvolgenti scoperte

Sanji sospirò pesantemente e si allungò, rubando il boccale colmo di rhum, portandoselo alla bocca. Lo bevve tutto d’un fiato, singhiozzando.

“Si può sapere cosa diamine hai cuocastro? Quello era mio” ruggì Zoro, facendo una smorfia.

Sanji allungò i piedi sotto il tavolo e sbatté il boccale davanti a sé con sguardo inacidito. Un ciuffo biondo gli copriva un occhio e il sopracciglio a ricciolo visibile ondeggiava.

“Niente che tu possa capire” abbaiò.

Zoro incrociò le braccia al petto, ribattendo: “Non voglio capire. Voglio che mi versi dell’altro da bere”.

Sanji gli puntò l’indice contro, ringhiando.

“Oggi doveva essere il mio grande giorno. Ho raggiunto l’età e mi è finalmente sbocciato il fiore tatuaggio che indicherà la mia soulmates” sibilò.

Zoro inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Fammi indovinare, non corrispondeva a chi volevi tu. Non crucciarti, sicuramente sarà di una delle tante sgualdrine che corteggerai in futuro”.

< Ricordo ancora quanto fu bruciante la scoperta che non fosse Kuina. Se la tua anima gemella muore il fiore sboccia appassito ed il mio, invece, sta benissimo > pensò, accarezzandosi la parte di fianco coperta dai pantaloni. < Ho sperato fosse almeno il Capitano, ma non ho avuto più fortuna >.

Sanji si alzò in piedi di scatto e colpì con un calcio lo sgabello di legno, ribaltandolo sulle assi del pavimento.

“Non era né Nami-chan, ne Robin-swan” piagnucolò.

Zoro si alzò in piedi e aprì uno stipetto, prendendone una bottiglia di liquore, e l’aprì con i denti.

“Che motivazioni idiote per lamentarsi tanto” borbottò.

“Guarda qua, spadaccino di merda!” gridò Sanji. Si era sfilato la giacca e aprì di scatto la camicia, strappando i bottoni.

Zoro si paralizzò, impallidendo, vedendo che si trattava di un girasole. “Merda” esalò.

Sanji aggrottò la fronte, facendo una smorfia. “Che diamine c’è, Marimo? Sei allergico ai tatuaggi?”. Arrossì vedendo che l’altro si slacciava i pantaloni. “Che diamine fai?!” gridò, guardandolo abbassarseli.

“Cazzo… no…” gemette, vedendo che lo spadaccino aveva il tatuaggio gemello al suo.


	2. Neko Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/notes/stardustway/2-maschera-prompts/572515456989555/  
> Fantasy!AU.

Neko Sanji

Sanji danzava, e saltellava, sull’erba a piedi nudi, girando su se stesso con le braccia aperte. I capelli biondi gli ricadevano davanti a metà del viso, ondeggiando ai suoi movimenti.

Il giovane dimenava la coda da gatto, gialla come la peluria che ricopriva le sue orecchie feline.

Zoro lo guardava, accomodato su una roccia con le gambe larghe, una spada abbandonata sulle sue ginocchia. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, osservò la gota arrossata dell’altro giovane, il suo sorriso ed i suoi occhi luminosi.

La maglietta azzurra di Sanji ricadeva, lasciando scoperta la spalla dalla pelle chiara.

“Vieni qui, ricciolo” ordinò Zoro.

Sanji si voltò verso di lui e si accigliò, mostrando le unghie aguzze.

“Perché dovrei? Ho tutta l’intenzione di divertirmi, questa volta”.

Il cavaliere sospirò, affondando con i pesanti stivali nella terra, sporcando di erba.

Lucciole grandi un pugno e pesciolini volanti dorati aleggiavano nella radura, illuminandola.

“Non puoi tenermi sempre rinchiuso, spadaccino” si lamentò Sanji.

Zoro assottigliò gli occhi.

“Pensi che quella misera mascherina nera che indossi possa proteggerti? Sei un principe ereditario, dovresti tenere di più alla tua vita” disse secco.

< Se fosse per me farei tutt’altro che rinchiuderti. Mi piace vederti così. Felice, in mezzo alla natura. I tuoi sorrisi sono sempre così rari, soprattutto in mia presenza.

Voglio vederti danzare > pensò.

Sanji scrollò le spalle, tornando a ballare.

“Sarò al sicuro finché ci sarai tu a proteggermi” rispose.


End file.
